This invention relates to a harness device and more particularly to a harness device for supporting a person, such as a child or mentally or physically impaired person, in the water so that the person can be supported or controlled by an adult. The invention is particularly suitable for use in teaching children to swim because the invention enables an adult to stand erect and not injure or strain the back while the adult easily controls the person's movement in the water.
It is an object of this invention to provide a safety harness device for a person which is safe and reliable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety harness device which can be easily gripped and controlled by an adult, without back strain.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety harness device which is comfortable to the person wearing it and does not restrict his body movements in any way.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety harness device which can be easily manufactured.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light-weight and inexpensive safety harness device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light-weight and inexpensive safety harness device with an attached floatation device which will support the user in the water.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety harness device which can be used safely and with confidence by adults to give children and mentally or physically impaired persons swimming instructions and water exercises without fear that the person's movements cannot be controlled in the water.
The above objects and others are obtained with the invention by providing a safety harness device which includes a wide chest band adjustable in length and lockable in any adjusted position; a pair of shoulder straps secured to the upper end of the chest band on opposite sides thereof and adapted to extend over the person's shoulders, which shoulder straps are adjustable in length and lockable in any adjusted position; a pair of leg straps secured to the lower end of the chest band and adapted to extend around the person's legs at the crotch, which leg straps are adjustable in length and lockable in any adjusted position with the opposite ends of one of the leg straps being directly secured to one side of the chest band and the opposite ends of the other of said leg straps being directly secured to the other side of the chest band; a hand grip secured to the back of the chest band and comprising a strap directly secured at one end to a portion of the chest band adjacent the upper end thereof and secured at its other end to a portion of the chest band adjacent the lower end thereof; a ring secured to the back of the chest band between it and the hand grip; a guide line adjustable in length secured at one end to the ring; and a handle secured to the other end of the guide line. The safety harness device may also include a flotation device which may be detachably secured for example to the chest band.
Also, the chest band may be secured at its lower edge to the upper edge of shorts, such as swimming shorts, which may be provided in place of the leg straps described above.